


I've got a girl crush (This idea came to me while listening to this song)

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Lucy decides that she's finally going to tell Natsu how she feels or is she?





	I've got a girl crush (This idea came to me while listening to this song)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything in my life like this....I honestly end up deleting most of the fics I write so forgive me if this is crap. Like spelling errors or just terrible in general lol I tried and honestly i don't know if i'm gonna continue this or not...

Lucy rolled over in her bed her tank top slightly pulling up as she stretched her arms above her. She kept her eyes closed and draped one of her arms over her eyes, all the while her chest rising and falling ever slowly.

“I guess I need to get down to the guild” she sighed rolling out of bed and pulling her tank top down as she made her way to the bathroom.

She emerged sometime later her hair pulled back in a high pony tail with two strands of bangs hanging down in the front. She decided that her outfit was a cute simple black skirt with her knee-high black boots and simple blue tank top.  

“Okay Lucy remember that you’ve got this” she smiled to herself before turning to leave her apartment.

Lucy strolled her way through Magnolia the same usually stroll that brought her to the guild daily somehow felt different today; her heart was beating just a little faster than normal and the smile on her face bigger than usual if that was even possible. As she strolled through the doors to the place that was her home she stopped as her eyes scanned across all the people, she had grown to love.

Lucy hesitated the moment her eyes noticed that things were quite in the guild. Not completely silent mind you because that would have caused and even greater sense of panic. The table that concerned her the most was that of her of her team. Gray and Natsu weren’t at each other throats and if Ezra had been present that would have made more sense, but strangely it was just the two of them.

Lucy hadn’t even noticed that her gaze had ended up lingering on one person in particular; the salmon haired boy who without her knowledge crept his way into her heart before she even realized, and like any other day he wore the same cheesy smile he always had.

Lucy didn’t even realize that she had started walking to him until she was right in front of the table and Gray was suddenly talking to her “Hey Lucy, what’s up? Everything ok?”

“Good morning Gray, I just thought I would see what everyone was up doing” Luce smiled in response. God, she felt like she was wearing all her emotions for the entire world to see right now. Gray could probably read her like an open book.  

“Weklajfd” came a response from the other side of the table. Lucy turned to see Natsu replying to her with his mouth full of food. Lucy sighed and shook her head at him her smile turning slowly into slight exasperation, ‘Oh Natsu’ she thought to herself.

“Dude finish chewing before you talk to someone” Gray frowned.

“Dome…waa…t…do” Natsu replied still chewing through his food. Suddenly sparks were flying between the two boys and she already knew where this was going. As quick and as stealthily as she could move she was suddenly making her way over to the bar.

Marijane greeted Lucy with her radiant smile the same as she would every other day “Good Morning Lucy.”

“Good Morning” Lucy responded.  
  
“What can I get for you today” Marijane inquired while wiping a glass.

She put her finger to her mouth and then tilted her head slightly “Hmm… I think I’ll go with a peach smoothie today.”

“OH? That’s not what you normally get. What’s the occasion?” Mirajane grinned and leaned over the counter towards the other girl a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Oh no reason no reason just felt like mixing it up today” Lucy responded a little too quickly while she shook her hands back and forth in defense. This was definitely the last person she should slip up around.

Mirajane eyed her with a grin before she leaned back “Uh huh well you know that no matter what it is I’m going to find out what it is you up too” she popped the last few words. Lucy turned away slightly to hide the red that was creeping across her cheeks while her eyes drifted to the color of salmon colored hair.

I mean she wasn’t even sure if she could go through with it in the first place, or if she should go through with it. I mean this wasn’t something little thing she was thinking about doing and truly if things went south would she be able to be her normal self and act like it didn’t matter?

Lucy suddenly noticed that at some point Erza had made her way into the guild and was sitting next to a very tense Gray who was secretly glaring an even tenser Natsu. Lucy chuckled to herself before turning back to grab the shake hesitating for a second when a shiver went down her spine, never noticing the pair of cold eyes watching her.

Lucy returned to the table her team always seemed to scoop up and plopped down next Natsu without hesitation. Her body relaxed when she felt the warmth coming off him. Lucy wondered if the heat was just Natsu or because of his dragon slayor magic.

“Natsu” A new bubbly voice suddenly joined the guild hall and a small part of Lucy tensed without realizing it. Suddenly a tiny pair of arms wrapped themselves around Natsu’s neck and out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw the short white hair that accompanied it.

“So, what are you guys doing today” the girl tilted her head and smiled.

“Well we actually don’t have anything planned for the day Miss Lisanna” Ezra responded.

“Oh, that’s really weird that you guys are headed to the board to find something” she responded.

“We decided that we all could use a good rest” Gray smiled.

“Oh, goodie for me” Lisanna slightly squeaked and then peaked at Natsu. Lucy’s stomach dropped the moment those words left the other woman’s mouth. She knew without a doubt where this was headed.

He looked at her confused before he responded “Why?”

“Well I was thinking that we could do something” she cooed.

“Oh, like the whole team? Where you are thinking of training exercises?” Natsu beamed.

“No Natsu I was thinking me, and you alone could do something together” Lisanna pouted at him. Natsu starred at her in confusion and Lucy sighed to herself. Lucy turned her gaze down drowning out all the chatter around her.

She had been right to feel discouraged, she had wanted to ask Natsu the same thing, though it was going to be anywhere near as boldly as what she just witnessed but still. So, the question now was…what was she going to do? Her lips twitched because in her mind she wanted to speak up and say something, but nothing came out.

Lucy’s continued to struggle to get the words to come out. She thought that she had finally built up the courage to say something that was what today was all about and yet when it mattered most for her to say something to do something she just couldn’t.

“Lucy…” she suddenly heard someone calling her name. She lifted her head to see four pairs of eyes on her and suddenly she had a look of a deer with headlights coming at her.

“Oh um…sorry I guess I didn’t get much sleep last night and zoned out” she giggled awkwardly. Suddenly Natsu’s hand was on her forehead and a tint of red was crawling across her face.

“You’re not sick are you” he looked at her with such concern in his eyes that it took every fiber of her being to not just melt and through herself into his arms right then and there.

Lucy shook her head and smiled weakly at him “Of course not silly, if I was, I wouldn’t have even gotten out of bed.”   
  
“Oh, right that makes sense” Natsu nodded and dropped his hand. Even if it had been brief Lucy missed the warmth that was suddenly gone from her. She wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and just hold it.

Lucy’s emotions and feelings were swirling around inside her like a tornado throwing itself into a volcano and she knew that the longer she sat there the more unstable she was going to become, and she wasn’t sure what she would end up doing.

“You know what I just remember that I wanted to pick up a new book from the library” Lucy suddenly jumped up from her seat.

She waved to her friends and made her way as quickly as she could while trying to raise as little suspicious as possible. Though little did she know that didn’t quite work on just everyone the same eyes from early were still watching her.

Lucy was practically almost running by the time she made it away from the guild hall. What in the world was she thinking asking Natsu to go out just the two of them? Weeks of planning were all coming down around her and she didn’t know what to do with everything she was feeling.

Before Lucy even knew what was happening, she suddenly found herself in one of the alleyways close to her house. Lucy leaned her head back against the cool brick her eyes staring into the sky. Her house was a couple minutes away at this point, but she couldn’t bring herself to move any part of her body.

Lucy knew that at some point Natsu would make his way to her apartment it was inevitable there was no way around it, and most days that would put her on cloud nine but after what just happened, she wasn’t sure she could ignore it.

Lucy wasn’t sure how long she had stayed hidden in the alleyway all she knew was that at some point her feet started moving again because she was standing in front of her apartment with the key in her hand.

The click of Lucy’s apartment unlocking sounded louder then ever before and as she made her way inside her usual warm home felt cold. Closing and locking the door behind her she made her way to her bed and flung herself face first into it.

Her mind drifted from one scenario to the next trying to figure out where she went wrong but she didn’t even need to ask that question she already knew the answer to it. Gumption she thought to herself and the utterly lack of it.

I mean how hard is it to go up to someone and ask them out on a DATE? Harder than Lucy had realized apparently not to mention this was Natsu she was thinking of asking and he was about as dense as anyone could be when it came to romance.

Least he seemed to be for all she knew he just played it off that way because he had no interest in women or dating. Lucy’s head bolted off her bed as her thoughts drifted ‘Omg….could Natsu be?’ no way she shook practically screeched and dropped her head back down.

“Ugh” she groaned aloud, all this thinking was really starting to get to her. Her head was swimming so much she couldn’t even tell if it was a headache or just her over reacting to the amount of emotions still running through her.

Lucy sighed into her pillow and then aloud her heavy eye lids to close ‘Just a little rest’ she thought to herself before she drifted off.

Lucy could hear a familiar voice calling to her as she rolled around on top of her covers, she groaned aloud “Leave me alone Natsu.”

“Ah come on Luce just because we have the day off doesn’t mean you should let the day go to waste.” Lucy heard the voice respond.

Lucy turned over in her bed and slowly open her eyes to Natsu’s big goofy grin greeting her.

“Natsu” Lucy practically jump up and would have head butted the guy if he hadn’t moved.

“That’s one heck of a greeting their sleepy head” Natsu chuckled and beamed at her, which caused Lucy’s throat to grow tight and her to swallow awkwardly. 

This was what she was afraid of, did this guy have seriously not understand that bargaining into someone’s house was uncalled for let alone a girl for that matter. Lucy’s sighed and brought her hand up to fix any bed head that she had all the while watching Natsu casual plopped down next to her.

‘He has no idea’ Lucy sighed again for the second time since she had woken up. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, a slight smile flashing across her face as she marveled at his simple yet mesmerizing black eyes. The way his messy salmon colored hair just seemed to be the perfect fit.

Lucy’s eyes drifted down as she watched the ease that his muscles moved with every tiny movement and without even realizing it Lucy was swallowing what little moisture that was left in her mouth.

“Earth to Luc” Natsu was suddenly waving his hand in front of her face which caused Lucy to blush in embarrassment.

“Sorry Natu! I zoned out again” Lucy sheepishly responded rubbing the back of her head.

“You sure your ok” Natsu’s voice grew concerned.

“Of course, I told you earlier that I’m just a little tired” she responded with a chuckle. *

“Right well I was just trying to tell you that your shirt is falling down” he pointed to the strap that was sliding down her shoulder.

Lucy quickly pulled up the strap and turned her head slightly to the side to hide the red that was spreading across her face.

“Sorry” she practically whispered. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes taking in deep breaths to calm her nerves. She was totally not being like her normal self-right now and that was going to start giving away things or at least lead to question that she had no intention of answering.

A few moments of silence filled the apartment before Lucy heard Natsu speak again “Lucy you’ve been acting really weird today.”

“I told you Natsu. I’m just tired” She huffed at him and turned his way her face suddenly right in front of his. They both stayed like that just looking at each other, evaluating each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

‘He’s so close” Lucy groaned to herself. God it was taking everything in her to not just grab his face and kiss that ridiculous look right off his face. She wondered what his lips felt like where they soft or rough? Would he taste like fire?

‘Fire…. that’s not even a flavor get a hold of yourself for Christ sake Lucy’ She internally screamed.

“Lucy” Natsu practically whispered her name.

“Yes Natsu” she responded almost without realizing it. They both had moved even closer their noses barely touching against each other. Both their breathing had slightly increased and as they went in towards each other Happy suddenly appeared next to them and cried “NATSU! I want fish!”

Both jolted back and turned away from each other, Natsu was scratching the back of his and had a sheepish look on his face “Right right Luce I came to see if you wanted to join everyone at the guild for dinner.”

“Oh, yah sure that sounds like fun” she chuckled nervously without turning her head to look at either of her teammates. Lucy stood without saying anything turning away so no one could see her place her hand against her heart.

“We better get going or everyone’s going to be in my apartment before we know it” Lucy turned and smiled slightly.

“Aye!” Happy cheered. Lucy grabbed her keys and everyone silently and somewhat awkwardly between some of them made there way outside.

The walk-through Magnolia and back to the guild was filled with small talk and by small talk it was Natsu and Happy discussing what they were going to be eating. A small chuckle escaped from her lips and she watched the atmosphere turn back to a somewhat normal feeling.

The moment they entered the guild Lucy had decided again that she was going to tell Natsu at some point she was going to get him alone and just tell him that he made her feel better than she ever thought that anyone would.

A smile spread across her face as someone in the guild called out to them “Geez what took you two so long. Took you both long enough to get here that a lot of us were thinking that maybe something happened to the two of you” the guild was suddenly filled with oohs and giggles.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion “We weren’t attacked or anything of the sort.” The entire guild broke into laughter and Lucy hand went up to cover her face.

“No we mean that the two of you were were banging” Bickslow retorted back.

“Banging?” Natsu questioned

“Having sex, you numbskull” Bickslow cackled. Lucy’s face turned the darkest shade of red it had probably ever been, and she started to respond but before she could.

“We’re not like that. And there’s like no way we would ever be” Natsu chimed in. Silence filled the guild as all eyes turned to Lucy and she knew that now was the time that she needed to take over or everything was just going to implode.

“Gee thanks Natsu way to make a girl feel special” she laughed and rolled her eyes and she smacked him on the back. The guild still stayed quiet and Lucy was afraid that everyone had seen through her when Gray stepped in “Yah I mean Lucy could do way better anyway” she smirked at Natsu.

“What’s that suppose to mean you ICE BASTARD” Natsu screamed back at him.

“Exactly…” Lucy’s focus drifted, and she took this chance to slip out of the guild before anyone even noticed. She leaned against the guild and for the second time that day her eyes were staring up at the sky but this time there were tears rolling down her face.

She was trying with everything she had to keep the sobbing now escaping her throat to be as quiet as she could but before she knew it, she was squatted down hugging her knees load sobs escaping from her. She didn’t know what hurt most Natsu’s comment or the fact that for a second, she was hopeful that maybe there was something between them.

She didn’t know what she was going to do how she was going to face everyone and act like everything was ok. How she was going to face Natsu and act like everything was ok for that matter. She was lost, lost to the feelings that were battling inside her.


End file.
